


Patty Cake, Patty Cake, Baker's Man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Pat it, roll it, and mark it with a "T."

by LaineyStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Famous Louis, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Subspace, Top Louis, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaineyStylinson/pseuds/LaineyStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry came in to work at 4pm as usual after his day of classes and walked to the bread slicer behind the employee door to start his shift. There was a weird vibe at work today though. All of the ladies he worked with were in the back near the sink whispering and giggling. </p><p>"Hey, you sweet little ladies not keeping a secret from me are you?" Harry asked. </p><p>Barbara, one of his co-workers responded, "You didn't hear that a celebrity will be coming by our bakery today? The security has called us and said not to be alarmed if people mob our store." </p><p>"Who is the celebrity? Do I know them?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yes Harry. You know him. This is why we wanted to keep it from you, to surprise you. Louis Tomlinson is coming to our bakery tonight!!!" Barbara shouted. </p><p>"What?!" Harry's jaw dropped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patty Cake, Patty Cake, Baker's Man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Pat it, roll it, and mark it with a "T."

It was another boring day at work, but Harry always tried to make the most of it to pass the time. It paid his university tuition, so he couldn't complain. Harry was finishing the second year of his degree and he had just turned 19 in February. Everyone he worked with at the bakery loved him. The little old ladies working there had always said Harry had a natural knack to be a baker and Harry must say that he agreed with them. Harry was always charismatic with customers and people in general, which was something he did not acknowledge about himself. He loved making profiteroles, which was like a cream puff with whipped cream and chocolate drizzled on top. Any time Harry was having a crumby day at work or a hard day at school that dessert would make him feel better. He was always proud of his work when he made these. They were his specialty. 

Harry came in to work at 4pm as usual after his day of classes and walked to the bread slicer behind the employee door to start his shift. There was a weird vibe at work today though. All of the ladies he worked with were in the back near the sink whispering and giggling. 

"Hey, you sweet little ladies not keeping a secret from me are you?" Harry asked. 

Barbara, one of his co-workers responded, "You didn't hear that a celebrity will be coming by our bakery today? The security has called us and said not to be alarmed if people mob our store." 

"Who is the celebrity? Do I know them?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. You know him. This is why we wanted to keep it from you, to surprise you. Louis Tomlinson is coming to our bakery tonight!!!" Barbara shouted. 

"What?!" Harry's jaw dropped. He had to lean against the sink because he was hyperventilating. He needed his puffer for his asthma at the moment. Louis Tomlinson was a famous 21 year old actor that Harry idolized since he could remember. He had posters of him all over his dorm wall- him on the red carpet of his premieres, at fashion shows, on stage. He was just so hot that Harry had only fantasized about even seeing him in the flesh one day and he was coming to the bakery he worked at. Harry had a crush on him since he had become famous, which was technically his first real crush. Harry knew he was always gay, but seeing Louis on tv for the first time when he was 12 years old just confirmed the fact. Louis had come out of the closet and made a public announcement of it on Ellen just recently. Louis was hot, funny, rich, talented, single and he liked dick, which made Harry fantasize even more. 

Harry was not aware his legs had stopped working and he was now sitting on a chair Barbara had swiftly placed under him so he didn't fall on his arse. All Harry could think of was seeing Louis' beautiful cheekbones, his glowing blue orbs, his amazing body and his big, round arse- an arse that could be insured for a million dollars. Harry flashed back to jacking off last night looking at pictures of Louis. He was so overwhelmed that he didn't know what to do or say.

"It's okay sweetie. You just be your dashing self and he will love you like everyone does," Barbara said with encouraging words. 

"But Barbara. This is Louis. He is perfect and famous and I am just a regular bloke. He probably won't even pay attention to me," Harry started to tear up. 

"Harry dear, if he doesn't appreciate how beautiful you are inside and out, then he is a cocky asshole that doesn't deserve to have a fan like you," Barbara smiled, wiping Harry's cheek. 

"I love you Barbara! Thank you!" Harry jumped up and gave her a big bear hug as a thank you. "I am going to freshen up. What time is he going to be here love?" Harry asked. 

"Should be here around 7:45pm, right before we close up. Louis was hoping to avoid the large crowds we get in the day and afternoon," Barbara explained. 

"Sounds great! I'll finish my work, but I might take a half hour before he comes to get things ready," Harry beamed. 

"Well well Mr. Styles. Always the romantic type aren't you?" Barbara asked. 

Harry walked away smiling and skipping along to the front counter to help some customers that just walked in. 

 

The clock was ticking and Harry was getting nervous. He and Barbara were the only employees left in the store, since they were closing shortly. He already had butterflies in his stomach and Louis was going to arrive in 20 minutes. Harry could not focus on his job, so luckily the shop was empty. What was he going to say to Louis? How was he going to keep his cool?

"Barbara I am going to the back to prepare myself mentally for him," Harry said as he furrowed his brows. 

"Go ahead lovely." 

Harry went to the employees bathroom, fixing his hair and spraying scents he knew Louis loved from all of the fucking magazines he has read about him. After all, he wore them on a daily basis. He put some mousse he had in his bag from home into his hair to make it more curly, since his hair was all messy from work. Harry then changed his work shirt he usually wore into a tight black t-shirt he had worn at school today. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. "Okay, you idiot. Do not fuck this up. Just act cool and try not to stare at his ass too much. Don't vomit. God - what am I doing. I don't have a chance with him. Here goes nothing." 

Harry walked out from the employee doors to the front counter. Barbara was on the phone. "Okay. We are all set. He can come in. There is no one here. Yes. Bye."  
"Okay, Harry. Woah- look who is all spiffied up. I must say Louis will have to stop himself from putting his hands all over you." 

"Thanks Barbara," Harry smirked and swayed back and forth like a child. Barbara and Harry made their way towards the middle of the bakery floor for Louis' entrance.

"Do you want to take the keys Harry in case you want to talk to Louis after?"

"Sure." Harry took the keys from Barbara. "I don't know. I don't think he will take the time to stay with--." Harry cut himself off because he stopped breathing. 

Harry turned his head slowly, not knowing how he was going to react. All he saw was a bunch of body guards and then they parted to reveal Louis walking inside of the bakery alone. He was wearing a white shirt, figures it had to be white and his classic fringe swept to the side. He was wearing sunglasses, so Harry could not see his eyes yet. His lips were parted and Harry could see his abs through his white shirt. He thinks he may have died and gone to heaven. 

Louis was talking to Barbara, but Harry did not hear what they were saying. He only saw Louis, his idol, his fantasy in the flesh. 

"Louis I want to introduce you to Harry. He is a big fan of yours, probably your number one fan and he is a sweetheart," Barbara led Louis to Harry. 

Louis walked towards Harry and took his sunglasses off. Louis held out his hand. "Hi Harry! It is nice to meet you." 

"Wow," Harry slipped out. Harry held out his hand and shook Louis'. "I mean. Hi! Its nice to meet you too. I think you are so amazing Louis. I have been a fan for so long. Ever since you were Danny Zuko on stage in Grease. Not to mention you look more gorgeous in person than in the posters I have of you," Harry said. Harry finally let go of Louis' hand. Oh -MY-GOD - Harry could not believe he just said that he owned posters of Louis out loud. 

"Tell me about it stud," Louis winked. "Thanks curly. It's nice to know I have true fans like you out there."

Harry can't believe Louis had thought of a nickname for him. They just met. Harry was blushing and he could not help it. He looked down at his shoes and shuffled them. "Well I am going to grab the boxes you ordered," Harry said quickly. As Harry turned around he had knocked the broom over and it fell behind the counter near the employee door. 

As Harry went to pick it up Louis had stopped him. "I will get that for you," Louis offered. Harry was going to turn back around and get the boxes behind the door, but he seemed to be frozen. He stared slack jawed at Louis' ass as Louis bent down to pick up the broom. He was wearing tight black jeans that showed off his legs and curves. Harry felt like he was dreaming.

From the other side of the room Barbara coughed to make Harry close his mouth. Louis was now standing next to Harry. "Well boys. I am off for the night. It was nice to meet you Louis. You are lovely. Harry dear, you lock up and make sure Mr. Tomlinson gets all of the boxes to his car okay?" 

"Yes 'm," Harry said. 

Barbara had left and Harry realized he and Louis were alone, minus the fact that his bodyguards were waiting outside.

"Well I'll go get them then," Harry walked towards the door.

"I don't mind helping out Harry." Louis followed Harry into the back room. 

Harry and Louis had carried the boxes out together in silence and when they returned it seemed there was none left. Harry looked around and noticed there was one box remaining. "Shit Louis. There is one more box. I can walk you out too if you like," Harry said as he walked towards the employee door, but Louis stepped in front of him. 

"It's okay Harry. I told them to leave. We got most of it anyways. What is in that box?" Louis asked. 

Harry opened it up. It was a box of his profiteroles he made. Jackpot- Harry knew the way to a man's heart was through food. 

"Oooooo! Those look amazing. Can I have a taste?" Harry nodded not knowing how to speak. Louis took one and began eating it. Harry thought he was watching porn. Louis was almost finished, so he scooped up some whipped cream on each of his fingers and began sucking on each one individually. "That - *lick*- was- *suck*- fabulous. Who made these?" Louis had cream and chocolate all over his face. Was he doing this on purpose?

"I did! It's the yeast I could do." Harry exclaimed proudly. He knew Louis would love them. 

"Haha! You are so cute! I love your pun. I've always loved someone who could make me laugh. Fuck. You are a great baker. Can I kiss you as a thank you?" Louis asked. 

Harry dropped the rest of the box and put his arms around Louis to touch his arse. Louis began kissing Harry sloppily with the whipped cream and chocolate roaming around both of their mouths and faces. Louis pushed Harry back by the chest until they reached the baking station that had a rolling pin and flour on it. Harry was leaning against the table as he squeezed Louis arse. They both moaned. Harry could not believe he was kissing Louis and touching his beautiful arse. 

Louis broke the kiss. "Can you show me how to make one of them?" 

"Yeah sure. If I can actually keep my concentration," Harry laughed.

Louis laughed with him and kissed Harry on the nose. They switched positions so that Harry was behind Louis to show him how to make the pastries hands on-- from behind. 

"Well all of our ingredients are here. Grab a pastry. Now fill it with custard first." Harry grabbed a spoon to scoop up the custard, gangly arms hanging over Louis. Louis put his hand on Harry's as he filled the pastry. 

"Curly, your hands are so big. Fuck that is so hot. And I love your smell. You are turning me on." Louis began to grind his ass into Harry and Harry realized just now he had been hard since Louis had walked in, which Louis probably already knew. "Seems you are turned on too baby," Louis teased. 

"Ughhhh. Jesus christ Louis. I hope you know I won't last with you teasing me like this. God dammit. This is surreal for me you know. You were in my fantasies, my dreams. I am literally going to cum any second at the feeling of your arse on my cock," Harry whined. 

Louis laughed with this cute high pitched squeak. "Okay love. Let's make your fantasies come true then and work you up a bit. Do you want to rim me first?" Louis asked. 

"Is that even a question?" Harry responded. Harry pulled down Louis' jeans and briefs, so they fell to his ankles. Louis stuck his ass out and placed his arms on the table. They quickly became covered with flour. 

Harry had never rimmed anyone before, but he wanted to do a good job for Louis. Who knows how many times Louis had done this with rich, hot guys. Harry's hands were shaking as he spread Louis' ass cheeks. He could not believe the sight that was in front of him. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous. Harry started drooling unconsciously. His spit landed on Louis' hole, which he didn't even mean to do, but it worked. Harry inserted his tongue right away making Louis jolt and slam his wrist down hard onto the wooden counter as he moaned. Flour flew everywhere. 

"Fuck your tongue feels so good. Can you add those beautiful fingers too?" Louis was getting impatient. 

Harry inserted two of his fingers right away. Harry could not believe he was making Louis' legs quiver. It did not even feel real to Harry in the moment. It just felt like he was having another wet dream, wanting to wank off and cum to the images of Louis in his head. 

"Harry…shit. Your fingers are the best thing I have ever had inside me. God- you are so amazing. Ughh- keep going curly," Louis said as he buried his head into his arm. 

Louis started fucking back on Harry's tongue and fingers, while Harry decided to add another one, curling them so he hit something that made Louis' body collapse. 

"Jesus fuck. I am going to cum. Harry- oh my- GOD." Louis had cum untouched from Harry's hands and tongue. Harry felt like he didn't even know what he was doing, but he was proud he actually kept his cool up until this point. Harry got up and Louis turned around. There was cum all over the edge of the counter, dripping and hitting the floor. 

"Wow Harry. That was unbelievable. I have never cum untouched before. You are so hot," Louis kissed Harry and pulled off his own shirt along with Harry's. Louis was now naked. Harry noticed Louis had white flour in his hair, which he thought was super sexy. Louis pushed Harry against the steel counter that was behind him. 

Louis whispered into Harry's ear, "I don't think we finished making that dessert." Louis grabbed the whipped cream that was conveniently in the fridge next to where Harry was standing. 

Louis still looked hazy from his high and Harry started blushing. "I can't believe this is happening to me right now. Your- " Harry covered his red cheeks. "Perfect." Harry got a hold of himself after a minute and started touching Louis' abs, making sure they were real. 

"You are gorgeous yourself Harry." Louis popped the top off of the can of whipped cream and poured some into his own mouth, swallowing it hard. "Open your mouth Harry." Harry complied and laughed as some fell out of his mouth. Louis laughed back, licking Harry's chin. 

Louis started putting whipped cream on Harry's chest and his abs and licked him all the way down until he got to Harry's treasure trail. Louis was on his knees looking up at Harry when he said, "I'm going to give you something you will never forget." 

Louis undid Harry's belt and pulled his pants and boxers down. Harry's cock bounced free and it was the hardest he had even been. Louis' eyes went wide and he sort of gasped, "Holy shit! You are huge!"

Harry did not think Louis would even be phased by his size. "Really? After all the cock you must have seen," Harry questioned. 

"No, seriously. You are the biggest I have ever seen and honestly I have not sucked that many dicks," Louis said, putting his head down. 

"Okay. Sorry to judge. I just assumed- you being the hottest gay celebrity in existence. I actually admire you more for that," Harry smiled.

"Thanks babe. You are quite something you know that?" Louis took the whipped cream and sprayed it across Harry's length. Harry shivered at the cool touch of it. 

"Bloody hell. nghhhh L-Louis." Louis started licking the whipped cream on the underside of Harry's cock. He then took most of Harry into his mouth and stroked the base with his hand. Harry was about to cum at the sight of this. Louis was not only covered in a white creamy substance, but he would not take his eyes off of Harry while he sucked. "God Lou - I - I can't. Your blue eyes are sparkling and your lips are so soft, better than I thought they would be. Y-your so beautiful."

"They sparkle for you. Trust me it is not easy to get that spark out of me. You look sexy with whipped cream all over your cock. Mr. Bakery man, am I making you feel good baby?" Louis asked. He deep throated Harry and felt tears in his eyes because Harry was so big. Harry could do nothing but thrust forward to fuck Louis' cream-filled face. 

"Louis. I am going to cum and I am going to cum realllly h-HARD!" Harry shouted. Harry had cum deep down Louis' throat. Louis gagged a little from all of the cream and cum he had in his mouth. 

Louis swallowed roughly. "Yummy." 

"Fuck I think that was the hardest I will ever cum for the rest of my life," Harry sighed, leaning back against the cool steel counter. 

"Can I try to make it happen again?" Louis smirked, licking his cream and cum pasted fingers. 

"God yes. You can try as much as you would like," Harry said casually. When would he actually have the opportunity to say that he had sex with Louis Tomlinson again? Never. One night was enough. He was still trying to fathom the fact that Louis had just made him cum in real life. Now he was going to have sex with his first real crush. 

"Over near the baking station again love," Louis said gently, guiding Harry by the waist. 

Louis was hard again by now. Louis spit into his hand and slicked up his cock as Harry leaned over his hands gripping the edge of the wooden table. Harry's hand and part of his hair landed in Louis' cum from before. Harry did not move. Louis slowly entered Harry from behind.

"God- Harry you are so fucking tight," Louis moaned. Harry had not been fucked since his first year at uni by a drama student that looked like Louis no doubt. This was Harry's first and only time with a guy. Harry thought it would be the closest to the real Louis, but Louis was fucking him now so it didn't really matter. 

"Fuck Lou! You feel so good inside of me. Its been so long, but well worth the wait. Mmmm." Harry had turned his body slightly so he could kiss Louis while his dick pulsed inside of him. "Okay Lou. Go hard. I am ready," Harry nodded.

"Well get your arse up on the table then," Louis suggested. 

"But Lou. I will get flour all over me. Does that turn you off?" Harry looked at Louis concerned.

"No. It just makes our time together more memorable," Louis muttered. 

Harry jumped up onto the table- ass, body and hair getting covered in flour. "Fuck me Louis Tomlinson. My first real crush." Harry grazed Louis' cheek with his hand.

"Fuck Harry. Really? That's amazing! I will give you the best sex you have ever had," Louis smirked smugly. 

Louis pushed into Harry hard and fast this time. Harry moaned loudly. Louis was fucking Harry so hard that bowls were falling off the table, flour looked like it was being thrown into the air, pots and pans rustled loudly underneath them. 

"Louis Tomlinson. Oh-ohhh yes. That feels so fucking nice. Fucking shit. Your cock is making me hard again. Ughhh Louis Tomlinson! You are ssso s-ss-ss-oo beautiful like this." Harry's vision then started getting blurry. All he saw was Louis' furrowed brows, glowing skin, his blue eyes looking deep into his own, his parted pink lips and an almost circle of foggy clouds around his head, which was probably just the flour, but it created a nice picture for Harry. 

Harry began panting and muttering gibberish things like "Take me Louis. Lou. Louis Tomlinson. Lewis." He was pretty much screaming any version of Louis' name he could think of.

"Harry you are fucking beautiful. Harry I am going to cum. You feel so good--soo amazing---so fucking tight and -and- I'd marry you Harry. SHIT!" Louis had cum inside of Harry and Harry had to stroke his dick because he couldn't believe the words that had come out of Louis' mouth. 

Harry came again too soon and just as hard as the first time all over his own powdery chest. Louis continued to pound Harry even though they were both oversensitive. Louis was moaning loudly. Harry saw white and Louis was lost from his sight. 

He could hear Louis calling his name moments later. "Harry, come back to me baby. You were wonderful." Harry started to see Louis' face form again above him and his breath hitched because he thought he was seeing a mirage, like he had just awoken from one of his dreams. Louis looked like a greek god. 

"Lou? Did I just dream you said you want to marry me while you were fucking me?" Harry said confused. 

"No baby. I said that and I meant it. I never thought I would say that after just meeting a person. I did not really believe in love at first sight until I saw you," Louis smiled, caressing Harry's curls with his hand. 

"Feelings mutual Lou. Trust me- ever since I had my first wank." Harry began kissing Louis' lips and he still tasted like whipped cream and chocolate to Harry still. 

They broke the kiss. Louis helped Harry up and began giggling. "Shit we really made a mess! There is flour and cum and chocolate all over you Harry! …and all over the floor. Why don't we get you cleaned up?" Louis helped Harry off the baking station. 

Harry was a wobbling mess, still sore and not fully recuperated from the overstimulation. Louis caught Harry before his legs collapsed and helped Harry to the employee bathroom. Louis quickly got dressed and he gave Harry a washcloth and brought him his clothes, while Harry sat on the toilet seat. 

"I am just going to go finish cleaning up the kitchen Harry," Louis said. 

"No Lou…I want you, I want you to stay with me. Don't worry I will clean it in the morning before anyone gets here." 

"Okay love. Whatever you want," Louis said with that crinkly eyed smile Harry loved the most. Louis scooped up Harry and rocked him back and forth in the bathroom chair for a few minutes, kissing his curls and cheeks. Then Louis caught Harry off guard- "Shit! I have to go Harry! All of those desserts were delivered to the wrap party of my new film. Dammit my agent is going to kill me!" Louis placed Harry on the toilet seat running around like a chicken with his head cut off. 

"Its okay Lou. I am sure they will understand. You go and be the awesome star you are!" Harry said proudly. 

"Want to be my date curly?" Louis smiled widely at Harry. 

"Are you kidding?! Yes! But I can't go…I can't wear these clothes," Harry sulked. 

"We will stop at the nearest Burberry, so we can get matching suits," Louis said enthusiastically.

"Yay! Burberry is like my favourite designer!!" Harry jumped up and hugged Louis wrapping his legs around his waist like he was a koala bear. 

Louis began kissing Harry passionately again. "You were an amazing fuck. That was the best sex I have ever had." 

"God Louis Tomlinson. You are now the only person I want to have sex with. Who else will make me cum like that?" Harry said as he blushed. 

"C'mon. Let's get those suits and maybe a quick shower together before?" Louis said and he grabbed Harry's hand and they ran out of the shop. Harry locked the door behind them and they were off. 

Harry was going to his first film party and he hoped there would be many more to come. If only Harry knew that months later he would be walking red carpets and fashion shows and movie premieres hand in hand with Louis-- and sparkling from afar was a ring on Harry's hand. Louis making his promise that he would in fact marry Harry.


End file.
